The Desk
by PrincessAletheia
Summary: Hotch has some rather disturbing dreams about Emily and his desk. What will he do about it? Will he get lucky? Have fun!


_**A/N: Okay, this is a dare by Lacy...LOl...who has to suffer from my dirty mind from time to time, keeping on telling me that some things should stay private, but I'm afraid, I'm incorrigible! :D ...lmao...I hope you like it anyway :)**_

_**This is done to the song prompt 'Did You' by Kelly Clarkson...I had much fun with the title!**_

_**A belated special thanks goes out to: Lacy, Angel N Darkness, JWynn and jirrG, when my laptop Wilbur had five terrible viruses about two weeks ago and I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, these four did one hell of a job on cheering me up. Thank you so much!!!**_

_**Thanks as well to phoebe9509, I had the joy of reading her m-rated stories in the local library...you can imagine how I felt...lol...it was quite an experience!**_

_**Disclaimer: No, I didn't get lucky today...LMAO...well, I did, but I didn't get CM during it! Damn! Ed stilll owns it and I would love to convince him...but he won't let me! I guess he knows, once I've started convincing him, he won't be able to get enough of it! So he keeps me at distance. :D**_

_**Let's get la...la, la, la, la, la, la, la...lucky! LOL**_

**_

* * *

_**

Hotch sat on the conference table, rubbing his eyes, tired an clearly tensed. It was driving him crazy, his little Aaron had his own mind and wouldn't let him sleep. Every night, he had the same dream about Emily and he knew, he shouldn't be thinking of her like that, but he just couldn't help himself. She was so damn sexy, her long legs, how would they feel wrapped around him, her breasts under his hands, his lips, and he inside of her, how perfect she would feel around him ...and at that thought, little Aaron decided to require most of his blood again. Damn it!

"Okay, guys, no new cases today, let's go do some paperwork." He might as well have said 'Go and bang Strauss', the enthusiasm was the same.

Hotch waited until everyone was gone, then he slowly made his way over to his office, walking had become a bit painful. He wanted to do nothing but calm little Aaron down.

But little Aaron was reluctant to this idea!

_I'm so horny!_

"No, you're not! You're just bored and damn it, my brain wants it's blood back!"

_But I will need it down here._

"Wherefore would you possibly need it?"

_Newsflash, Aaron, you are getting lucky today!_

"I am not!"

_Yes, you are! You know you want it! Haven't you seen her legs under that skirt and since then you have been spending every second thinking how they would feel wrapped around you and how you want to grab her and bang her senseless on your desk! Admit it!_

"No! Prentiss is a colleague, a subordinate and I respect her, I wouldn't ever think about her like that."

_Ooh, but last night, that sounded really different._

"I was asleep last night, and nothing else!"

_Shall I remind you?_

"No! No, no, no, no, no!"

_Emily, oh god, baby, you're so tight and hot and wet..._

"I said no!"

_Right there, yes, Emily..._

"I don't want to hear that!"

_Oh God, I'm so close..._

"Damn, can't you shut up!"

_OH, YES, EMILY!_

"Enough!"

_And then we woke up and had a cold shower again! I'm tired of showering alone. I feel so abandoned, don't you want me to have fun? We cold use a little fun, it's been so long since we've had some action. _

"Stop complaining."

_I swear, if you show me Strauss picture one more time to calm me down, I wil stop the sperm production!_

"So?"

_And you know how Emily would love kids!_

Damn, his little Aaron had backed him into a corner. Frustrated, Hotch kicked his desk and cursed, damn, it hurt more than he expected it to do.

"Fuck!"

_Exactly! You finally got it!_

It was at this very moment, that no one else than Emily Prentiss herself decided to enter Hotch's office.

"Yes Prentiss?", he groaned, "how can I help you?"

"Well, Sir, I noticed you were a bit tensed during the past weeks and I was wondering..."

She bit her lip. "You were wondering what?", he asked.

Emily took a deep breath, she would just say it out loud.

"Did you recently get laid?"

"WHAT?!?"

"Did you recently get laid...Sir? Because I don't think you did, otherwise..."

"Otherwise what?"

"Otherwise your hand wouldn't be where it is right now, I guess."

_Crap. _Hotch looked down, surely enough he found his hand placed on little Aaron, stroking him.

He stared at her. Maybe the easiest thing was to tell her and to get over it.

"Emily", he leaned forward a little, his tongue flicking over his lips, "did you ever have these certain dreams? You know...erotic dreams?"

Emily nearly lost it. Had Aaron Hotchner, stoic leader and master of self control, just used the word erotic? Oh my god!

"She leaned closer to him. "Recently..."

"Recently?"

"I have to admit, someone plays a special part in my dreams", Emily said, looking guilty all of a sudden.

"Do I know that someone?"

It was her turn to have the 'What?!?' - moment. Hotch rolled his eyes. Hell, she was the one who had started this conversation!

"Erm, I'm not sure, why do you want to know?"

Emily had sled to the edge of the chair, looking ready to run.

Hotch got up, slowly coming closer to her.

"Emily, did you, by any chance, ever have an erotic dream about me?"

"Yes", she whispered hoarsely, "yes, I did."

He stood in front of her and could see her shiver. Carefully, he pulled her up into his arms.

"I've been having the same dreams", he freely admitted.

"You did?"

"I did."

She wrapped her arms around him, sinking into his embrace and and little Aaron bucked forward.

Emily's hot breath hit his ear and he could barely think anymore.

"Tell me, Hotch, what did you do in this dreams? Did you...do me?"

"Yes, I did you."

"And did you dream of me last night?"

His eyes, filled with such lust and desire, were answer enough.

"Tell me, Hotch, what exactly did you do to me in this dream?", she asked and cupped little Aaron.

He jumped, that woman cost him the last bit of self control. _Oh, please, have mercy!_

"We were here, in my office, just you, me...and this desk."

Emily turned a little, taking in the desk curiously.

"And I...uh" Hotch looked like he had a very bad sunburn, "I threw you over my desk, ripped your clothes off, took you hard and fast and made you scream until the glass of the windows burst. That's basically what I did."

"How about we do just that right now?"

"Emily?" Hotch's breath hitched when she came closer, undoing the buttons on her blouse.

"You're so incredibly hot, I want to have you here and now", she said and little Aaron replied eagerly.

But Hotch had his doubts. "Emily, I would love to, but...I can't. Not here. What if someone sees us?"

He softly stroked her cheeks, seeming seriously disappointed. "I'm sorry, but..."

"Oh, it's okay, could I have the rest of the day off, please?"

"What? Emily, I'm really terribly sorry!"

"Alright, but can I have the day off?"

How could he ever say no to her? Sighing, he agreed and Emily darted off.

Hotch sat down on his desk again, mentally preparing himself for a long and angry discussion with little Aaron.

* * *

The Salesman walked Emily through the shop.

"These, agent, are our desks, could you probably tell me your preferences?"

"Oh, it should be VERY solidly built."

He stared at her.

"Where did you say the desk was to be placed?"

"At my house. Well, a friends house, but that doesn't make any difference."

"Oh, I see, and your friend, is he, uh, aggressive?"

"Aggressive? Oh, I hope so, at least a little, I like it rough!"

He nearly choked. Emily shot him an innocent glance.

"You see, we plan on having the most mind blowing sex on this desk, so it should be pretty sturdy", she said as a matter of fact.

"Erm..oh, err..how...well, uh, tha...that one?" He could only point at it.

Emily looked at the desk.

"Oh, no, that looks a bit too slippery, in case he wants to do me from behind, I need something less smooth, to grab it tight, you know."

Sweat ran all over the poor guys face by now. Where to hell did this woman come from?

He pointed at another one.

"Oh, that's better, but still not perfect, you see, the edges are a little sharp and the only injuries I want to get during sex are his bitemarks."

He fainted, his last thought was that he should have asked her if she had lately been institutionalized.

Emily, feeling more needy with every second that passed by, saw a certain desk, almost similar to the one in Hotch's office. She stroked it tenderly, like a lover.

"You and I, my dear desk, are going to spend much time together."

* * *

As Hotch came home, he felt absolutely miserable. He was grumpy, little Aaron was grumpy, and the worst was, he still felt the urge to get laid instantly, even after a meeting with Strauss, and he had been so sure it would freeze little Aaron, but she didn't seem to have any effect on him anymore, all he could think about was being deep, deep in Emily, while his rebel instincts kicked in. Damn, he could have been breaking the rules practically right in front of Strauss, banging Emily on his desk, it would have been like the ultimate victory over Strauss, but nom he had been sending her away. He would never get laid, he might as well get himself castrated.

It was then that he spotted a desk and sitting on it, a rather unclothed Emily Prentiss. Little Aaron immediately took control over the situation.

"What are you doing here? And what is that?"

"This is your dream from last night. And all we couldn't do a few hours ago. It's you, me and your desk, now can we finally have sex, please!"

Without hesitating a second and under the triumphant cheering of little Aaron, Hotch unzipped his pants and threw the files she had placed on it to the floor, not caring at all about the mess he had made, only looking forward to the one he was going to make. He quickly lifted Emily onto the desk, and she spread her legs as he stepped in between them. The heat radiating form her core and the wetness he felt through his boxers led to the last of his blood rushing to deeper regions of his body and for once, he didn't mind at all.

She captured his lips in a mind blowing kiss. "Do me hard and fast, baby!"

"Trust me, I will do you over and over again!"

He ran his hands up her side, her soft skin, how he had longed to feel it, and she was his, for tonight and for the rest of his life, never would he let another man touch her.

She bit him lightly and he groaned, his hips bucked forward and he threw his head up, stopping in his movements as he saw something out of the corner of his eyes.

"Emily, baby, what's this?"

He pointed at some handcuffs and a whip.

"You and I are going to play a game of the name 'Unit Chief and Subordinate' and you my love, are not going to be the Unit Chief!"

* * *

_**A/N: All the time, I have this extremely detailed imagination of Hotch, me and his desk. :D Can't get it out of my head...but HE HE, can't tell you here! What a pity! :) Let's just say, it's that bad, whenever I see a desk, I get a little tensed...lmao...so I had to end it here, as it has to be t-rated, or I would have gotten a little carried away :D**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it, please review :)**_


End file.
